villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baby Face
Alfonso Vincenzo Giuseppe Face is a ruthless gangster with the face of a young child, but a manly voice of Edward G. Robinson. However, when he is defeated, he whines like a baby, and he also wears diapers. He was defeated by Batman, Plastic Man, and Elongated Man in "Journey to the Center of the Bat!" Baby Face returned in "Night of the Huntress!", now married to his sweetheart, Mrs. Manface, and fought Batman, Blue Beetle III and The Huntress when he sprang his crew from Blackgate Prison. After freeing the inmates there, he and his gang escaped. He then planned to break into "Warehouse X" to obtain the criminal weapons there. Batman, Blue Beetle, and Huntress tried to stop them, but ended up defeated and trapped in an hourglass trap that was previously used by Clock King. Babyface led his gang to Little Sisters of Gotham Convent (the peaceful part of Gotham), where a crime lord summit was being held, and ended up attacking them. Batman, Blue Beetle, and Huntress escaped and Batman used his transforming Batmobile to combat Babyface's robot while Blue Beetle and Huntress dealt with his gang. Batman managed to blow up Babyface's robot, defeating him. Babyface makes a cameo in "Mayhem of the Music Meister!" singing (Drives us Bats...) with the other villains in Arkham Asylum. Baby Face's Gang Hammer Toes Hammer Toes is a member of Babyface's gang. Babyface raided Blackgate Prison to spring him out. He has large feet that are hard as hammers and has spikes on the top of his toes. He is defeated by Huntress. Lazy Eye Lazy Eye is a member of Babyface's gang. He has eyes that are lazy. During Babyface's prison raid, Babyface wouldn't free him since he "can't have a look-out that can't do his job." When Lazy Eye commented that the gang hasn't been the same since Babyface married Mrs. Manface, Babyface grabbed him and started to strangle Lazy Eye until Mrs. Manface calmed him down. Mrs. Manface Manfreda Donatella Face is the wife of Babyface. She has the face of a square-jawed man (complete with a five o'clock shadow), but the voice and body of a normal woman. When she tried to help Babyface, the hands on her robot were ripped off by Batman in the Batbot. When she asks if Batman wouldn't hurt a lady, Batman responds by saying "The Hammer of Justice is always unisex" and knocks her down. The exoskeleton she steals from Warehouse X is a duplicate of the one Ripley used to fight the Queen in Aliens. She later makes a cameo in the episode "Joker the Vile and the Villainess" where she is robbing vault with Baby Face but is twarted by Batman. Polecat Perkins Polecat Perkins is a member of Babyface's gang. Babyface raided Blackgate Prison to free him. He has abnormally offensive body odor, and is capable of knocking people unconscious. He is defeated by Huntress. Skeleton Keys Skellington J. Keyes is a member of Babyface's gang. Babyface raided Blackgate Prison to free him. He has fingers in the shape of keys which are able to pick locks. He is defeated by Blue Beetle. Tweedledum and Tweedledee Deever and Dumfrey Tweed are twins with fat bodies that enable them to bounce. They are members of Babyface's gang when he raided Blackgate Prison to free them. Blue Beetle tricks them into attacking each other. In "Legends of the Dark Mite", Tweedledum and Tweedledee appear as an illusion in the 5th Dimension. They were knocked down by Batman who sent one of them toward the other villains. They also made a brief cameo at Arkham in "Mayhem of the Music Meister". Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Gangsters Category:Imprisoned